


Nothing Matters More

by vegetasbubble



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie Stackhouse is a telepathic waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. A vampire walks into the bar. Soon followed by another. Season 1 / Book 1 rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Matters More

**Author's Note:**

> A different version of Season 1 / Book 1. Will things go differently for Sookie? Read on to see. Reviews are my drug of choice.

**PROLOGUE** **:** "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am a barmaid at Merlotte's Bar and Grill, located in Bon Temps Louisiana. I am also a telepath, - I can read minds. Only a few people know about my gift. My boss, Sam, is one of them. I try and stay out of his mind as much as possible. It's hard sometimes. Arlene and Dawn, my fellow waitresses know also. Arlene reminds me every morning to stay out of her mind. She says she loves me but I can't help but think otherwise.

My brother Jason and my Gran are all I have left of our family. My parents were killed in a flash flood when I was young and I can only just remember them. Jason says he can and when we were younger we would stay up for hours sharing our stories.

It was a relatively slow night at Merlotte's. Jason and his friends Rene and Hoyt were playing a game of pool. Dawn told me how Jason was waiting for her to finish work to try and get her to go out with him again. There were a few regulars drinking and there was a young couple whispering in a corner booth.

Around ten thirty, I felt a presence in the bar, a dark one and felt the air get colder. I turned from where I stood at the bar to see a dark haired, pale skinned man walk in. He grinned at the other customers as he took a seat in my section.

I turned back to Sam who was watching the guy with a hard look. "I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire."

Did I forget to mention vampires? They had "come out of the coffin" two years ago but no one in Bon Temps thought they would ever bother our small town.

Gran and I had stayed up to watch the midnight news report where a blonde female vampire announced their existence. Gran was super excited about potentially meeting a vampire.

Now I had a chance to meet one.

I straightened my top, smiled my biggest smile and made my way over to he vampire. He was good looking enough, I suppose, if you're into older men. He looked like he was around forty but I supposed he was a lot older than that now.

"Hi there," I said, grinning widely "Welcome to Merlotte's, anything I can get you?"

"Do you have any of that synthetic blood?" he asked me. I grinned like a look and shook my head.

"No sorry. Sam brought a few cases a couple of years ago but no one ordered it and it went bad. Sorry." He smiled and eyed me.

"I'll just have a glass of red wine, then." I nodded and headed to the bar when I felt that stir in the air again. My head snapped around to the door and I watched as a very tall, very blonde, very handsome vampire entered the bar. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans and I could see a black tank top under the jacket. He had long hair that fell to his shoulders and as he walked past me to the other vampires table, he eyed me.

"Holy shit," I heard Sam say. I turned and asked him what was going on. "That's Eric Northman. He's the Vampire Sheriff." I don't know what shocked me more, that Vampires had Sheriff's or that Sam knew who he was. "The guys a fucking maniac. He's over a thousand years I heard."

I eyed the blonde vampire who sat down across from the other vampire. He seemed a little shocked and confused as to why the blonde one – Eric – was there. It was then I noticed the Rattray's enter the bar. They sat down in a booth near the vampires and I swear I saw their eyes light up.

Denise and Mack Rattray were white trash and two of the worst people I have ever met. They always get drunk and never tip. I grabbed the red wine from Sam and headed over to the vampire table. They were speaking in hushed whispers and stopped when I neared. I placed the wine down and smiled. "There you go," I said, grinning. I turned to face Eric, "And for yourself?"

"Nothing, thankyou." His eyes were the lightest shade of blue I had ever seen. His long hair looked so soft and the way he was hunched slightly and certain strands covered his eyes, he looked gorgeous.

"Okay then," I half-whispered and headed to the Rattray's table. Denise looked up, half pissed-off when she saw it was me. "What can I get ya'll?"

"A side of onion rings," Mack replied, licking his lips. His thought were shouting out at me:  _And that fine ass of yours too._ I smiled as I ignored his thoughts and headed to the kitchen where our fry cook Layfette was dancing round the kitchen.

"Side of onion rings please, Layfette," I said, handing him the ticket.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. Look at you baby girl. Looking mighty fine tonight." Layfette was the only gay man living in Bon Temps. I heard his mum kicked him out when he told her. I thought he was great. "You swaggin' girl."

"That's dirty talk, Layfette." I smiled as I took the side of rings he handed me. I headed back out to the dining room and noticed the dark haired vampire was now sitting with the Rattrays while Eric was nowhere to be found. "There you go."

_Gonna drain this fucker so fuking bad. His blood is gonna make me a pretty penny. Hope that other one comes back, he looks even fucking older._

Mack's thoughts made me run to Sam's office. The Rattray's were going to drain this poor vampire, whatever that meant. Sam would help, he had too help. Just as I reached his office, I bumped into a hard figure. I looked up and seen Eric.

"Oh, sorry," I said, quickly.

"Quite alright," he replied, stepping aside. Sam appeared then and must have seen I looked distressed.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I shot him a look and Sam eyed Eric. "Sook, just tell me."

"The Rattray's are gonna drain that other vampire." Sam shot a look to Eric who seemed to tense up.

"Fuck. Little shit isn't here a month and he's already pissing me off." Eric eyed me and smiled. "She's beautiful Sam." I was a little put off by this comment and blushed a little. "You will come visit me at Fangtasia soon, Miss Stackhouse."

"Uh… maybe." I wonder if this was that glamoring that I had heard of, hypnosis that vampires could use on humans. Eric gave me a strange look and turned to Sam. "Will you help? I cannot protect your patrons if he becomes angered."

"Hey, wait a minute. What's going on?" I ask, feeling very ignored. Sam turned to face me.

"That vampire out there was sent to take you to the queen. He was sent here to kidnap you, Sookie."

**/ END CHAPTER /**

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating round in my head since I re-watched Season 1 a couple of weeks ago. Mainly because I don't think things would have gone the way they did if Bill hadn't given Sookie his blood. Plus, Eric is so much better. This story will be a rewrite of Season 1 and if I get enough love for it, I may continue. Reviews are my drug of choice :D


End file.
